Hero Player (Road to Survival)
Hero Player (name chosen by player) is a player-created character and the playable protagonist of The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Post-Apocalypse Within the first few days, a terrible event occurred that mentally scarred the Hero Player. Garrett and Darius occasionally bring it up when people ask them about their past. The Hero Player encounter Garrett and Darius sometime after the outbreak. The trio manage to make it to Woodbury where they take refuge. The meet Major Gavin and are put under the wing of Barker. As ordered, Barker takes them to the Hometown area where they scavenge for supplies against Walkers. They encounter one man and a group. Darius wanted to fight them, but Garret wants the Hero Player to decide. If they agree, a fight breaks out that results in the teenager Mitchell shooting the unarmed survivors, something that horrifies the group. The player then decides weather to kick him out of the group or not. If the player disagrees the stranger shoots Mitchell in the neck and they fight, though they manage to overpower them. Barker quickly receives word on his radio that another group of people, one of them called Philip, are overthrowing the town. When they return, they find Major Gavin being confronted by Phillip. The player must then decide who they want to lead them, Gavin or Phillip. Siding with Gavin results in a short skirmish that results in Gavin being killed and Barker being evicted. The player, Garrett and Darius are also going to be thrown out but help fend off Walkers that managed to break in. In return, Phillip (now calling himself "The Governor") let's them stay though he will keep his eye on them. Siding with Phillip results in Barker attacking them, only for the player to overpower them while the Governor executes Major Gavin. Barker is evicted alone, Phillip praising the player and his friends. They all fend the approaching Walkers off together, The Governor now holding them in high regard. Sometime passes, the group struggling to adapt under the Governor's leadership. One member tries to kill himself and succeeds unless the player intervenes. The Governor declares they must train against Walkers, ordering the player and company to capture several of them to keratin against. The group is also introduced to Sally, a close friend of Garrett's and Lily, who supports the Governor in high regard. A few days pass and three more survivors encounter the group's settlement (Glenn, Rick and Michonne. The Governor tricks them in to coming in and takes them hostage, interrogating them while sending the player and their group out of town to train. While training outside of Town, Sandy is injured. Darius believes she is bitten and wants to kill her. If the player agrees, Garrett intervenes, convincing the,vie should do it. They agree and, although Garett takes her away, he returns later with Sandy regardless. If they disagree, Sandy is taken back in to town to receive medical treatment. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hero Player has killed: *Lilly Caul (Determinant) *Trey Barker (Determinant) *Mitchell Jr. (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *John (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Todd (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies Trivia *Based on the dialogue from the other survivors, it's confirmed that the hero player is male. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:Unnamed Category:Alive Category:Article stubs Category:Protagonist Category:Unseen Category:Player Character